Domesticity
by raven2547
Summary: 4th in Communication verse. A doctor's visit, some gardening, and some alone time for the little family.


**my microsoft word is broken D: so i'm currently typing on fanfiction's actual document thing. *slaps myself* this is just awful-i actually have to capitalize my 'I's now. **

**here is another baby!fic for you lovely people. :)  
**

* * *

Travis hummed to himself as Natalie toddled around the driveway in her yellow sundress. She was picking the dandelions out of the crevice between the sidewalk and the lawn-she was totally Wes's daughter-and was planning on giving them as a bouquet to Margot when she came to visit tomorrow. Her daddy was currently bungee-cording a car seat to his motorcycle. When it was finished, he shook it as hard as he could and it barely moved. Totally safe.

A car door slammed shut from the curb and Travis looked up in time to see his husband storming over to him. What had he done now? He was going to take Mini-Me to the doctor like Wes said to.

"Maddy! Look, I made a bunch of flowers!" Natalie excitedly ran up to Wes and showed him her dandelions. Despite his impending tirade, the blonde still knelt to look at her flowers and smile at them.

"Good job, Nat, I bet Grandma will love them," he patted her head and stood back up to continue on to Travis.

"What in God's name are you preparing?" he asked, thwacking the car seat with the back of his hand.

"I'm taking Natalie to the doctor for her booster,_ like you told me to. _But you had the car, and I knew you wouldn't want me to just hold her so I made this safe-"

"This is not safe! Why didn't you just walk or get a cab or, I know this is crazy, but _wait _for me to get home?" Wes's hands were flying everywhere above his head as he yelled. Some kids passing by on bikes laughed at their weird neighbors. Their own daughter was giggling uncontrollably from her seat on the grass. Wes quickly knelt and picked her up and settled her on his hip.

"Sweetheart, you'll get grass stains on your nice dress..."

"Maddy, I was gonna ride the bicycle with Daddy!" She bounced up and down excitedly and Wes gave Travis the nastiest look he could muster up.

"I think you need to get a little bigger before you go for a ride with Daddy on the Mean Machine," Wes said placatingly, trying to divert her attention from the death trap. It didn't work. Natalie's lower lip started to quiver and Travis knew she would start wailing if they didn't move quick. He stepped up to her and took her out of his partner's hands.

"Yeah, you are a little short. The red hair makes you look exactly like a certain person I know... She's on television, do you know who I'm talking about?" Her favorite show was one of the few things that distracted her completely. It had been off the air for nearly a decade but one of Travis's sisters had the show on DVD-it had been their baby shower gift from her before the got Natalie.

"I look just like Straw-bury Stake. I do, I do," Behind him he heard Wes breathe a sigh of relief at the lack of screams. Strawberry Shortcake had quickly become Wes's idol after the girl got hooked on it... even though she mangled the name most of the time.

"Yeah, except you don't have a big hat," Travis said into her hair, still slightly springy from being wet from the bath that morning.  
The redhead's eyes and mouth both opened as wide and as round as they could when they realized this critical missing feature.

"Oh no! Daddy I need a hat!" then she went on to describe exactly what the hat should look like and the importance of it not being Apple Dumpling's ugly hat but the strawberry looking puffy one that Shortcake wore. Travis just nodded along and watched as Wes dismantled his masterpiece out of view of the child. The blonde deposited it in the back seat of the car and strapped it down properly, raising his eyebrows at Travis to let him know it was time to go.

Daddy strolled over to the car and, nodding along to her descriptions, put an oblivious Natalie in the seat, buckled her in and ran around to the passenger side while Wes got in the driver's seat. Luckily she had resumed talking when they got in, holding onto the straps of her seat. She had her Raggedy Ann doll with her, they always kept it in the backseat to be her car buddy. Natalie had an obsession with all things that had red hair like she did-including clowns, which just disturbed Wes to no end.

The ride to the doctor's was quick, as was the shot to the arm, and soon they were back home. The only change was the Incredible Hulk band-aid on Natalie's arm and the watermelon lollipop in her mouth.

It was still relatively early in the day, only 1 o'clock, so Wes watered the lawn while Natalie watered the flowers with her pint sized watering can. She loved flowers almost much as Wes loved grass so they did 'yard work' together a lot. Travis sat on the porch watching them, playing some angry birds on his phone. An alarm on his phone went off a little while after Wes finished the lawn and started squirting Natalie. She loved water and was giggling every time he sprayed her with the hose.

The redhead had just started to shake her water can at Wes, sprinkling his blue polo with water drops, when the loud ringing pierced the air. Her eyes widened-she knew that noise.

"Max and Ruby is on!" and Natalie ran to the steps to the sound of Wes's laughter, stopping at the base of the stairs to grip the railing tightly and carefully ease both feet onto each of the steps. She was always slow going up, but once she got to the top she was golden.

Travis laughed at her poor attempt to reach the doorknob and opened it for her, "After you, m'lady," he said, holding the screen door and the heavier wooden one open.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Natalie said gratefully, smiling brightly at him before running as fast as she could into the house, red hair flying behind her.

"Take your shoes off before you go in the living room!" Wes called after her urgently. Thankfully he heard the slapping sounds of her flip flops on the hard wood before she got to the carpet.

000000000000

As a compromise, Travis vacuumed every day while Wes cooked dinner. Natalie always liked to follow him with the push popper toy, trailing behind on his heels. She went over every spot that Travis roved the dirt devil over and even pushed it underneath the coffee table where Travis couldn't reach.

"Jeez, Trav, she's a better cleaner than you-are you sure you're not actually a toddler?"

"Well, Wesley, that would make you the sick one wouldn't it," Which earned him a warning look as Natalie looked up at them with a confused smile.

They gave their daughter a bath and scrubbed off all the dirt and baby sweat in time for her bedtime. She was pretty good about sleep, and by that we mean she loved sleeping. Hated waking up in the morning, looked forward to naps, and bedtime was all the better if she'd had a a good day. Which she often did.

0000000000000

Dakota and Peter from counseling had finally had their baby a year before they had met Natalie at Margot's home that July. The baby was still about half a year younger than her but they were still working on the play-date thing with her peers. Little Lucas would have to do until she got some friends her age or went to preschool... whichever came first. They got along well enough, both of them still at that age where they weren't interested in playing with others but rather playing alongside them.

Lucas didn't really like to walk all that much but he talked plenty. When the two weren't cramming spheres into the busy box they were having lively discussions about their favorite type of slides or how pretty flowers were. Their children being friends just made Dakota almost hemorrhage in excitement, bouncing in her seat like a puppy on a sugar rush. She and Peter volunteered readily to babysit Natalie for the night while Travis and Wes got a little alone time for the first night in the three months they'd had her. Of course, it was all in exchange for their free night the next week, but that was another story.

The boys discussed it the night before the slumber party and decided they just wanted to stay home and relax, maybe go see a movie or something. That's how they ended up going to see the three hour long Batman movie.

Travis removed the bar between the seats and had his omega underneath his arm, smirking when Wes squirmed to make himself comfortable against the weird plastic of the seats. Alone time was hard to come by when you had a child, they discovered early on.

The opening credits rolled by and Travis leaned down to whisper in Wes's ear, "How did they make a movie about me without me knowing?"

"It's like the Truman Show. Oops, now you'll never see me again because I blew the secret," and Travis laughed against the blonde's ear, poking him in the hip and getting them shushed.

0000000000

Kissing on the couch was great. Lazy, half asleep making out was even better, Wes thought. Sure, if they were fully awake they might get some frisky business in, but their kid was totally past the whole 'wake up in the middle of the night for no reason' stage so they could do that quietly with no danger any time after 8 o'clock.

Travis was currently draped over the blonde and settled between his legs, arms wrapped around his back underneath him. Wes had his hands interlocked behind the brunette's neck. They were exchanging chaste and slightly messy kisses, partially opened mouthed. It was nice to just _be_ with Travis every once in a while.

They were about to fall asleep, still in the same position and still kissing, when Wes's eyes popped open and looked at the clock-8 o'clock. He pushed his hips up against Travis and tried to rouse him.

"Hey, get off so I can call Dakota and Peter to check on Natalie," Travis only mumbled something about pushy bottoms, so Wes poked him in the side.

"Cabbage Patch, our _child_ might not be sleeping well away from her parents..."

"Oh be quiet, Mr. Maternal. You should have told me marrying an omega of your persuasion would be so obnoxious when it comes to your offspring," he squirmed around a bit and finagled his phone out of Wes's front pocket, flipping through his contacts and calling up their baby-sitters.

A quick conversation later and Travis hung up, throwing the phone onto the carpet below them and flopping back on top of Wes.

"She's fine, now can we resume our together time?"

"Thank you."

And the kissing resumed until both of them conked out after whispered 'I love you's passed through barely moving lips. In the morning, when Dakota dropped off their ginger baby, she would release the kid in the living room door and watch as the tiny thing catapulted herself to the top of the parent pile.

This was all that yielded Dakota's fleeing. She giggled and ran down the driveway, away from Travis and Wes's shouts and Natalie's loud peels of laughter.

* * *

**i really love them with a baby, obviously. XD i keep throwing these things out there so... **

**this might be my last update for a bit. at least until sunday or monday because school starts tomorrow (thursday the 16th) and i've also got work until saturday night. The schedule is going to change though, so everything is a mess.  
**

**hope you all enjoyed :D leave me a review/favorite or follow if you liked :)**

looked at this again two days later-so many errors! i fixed all the ones i noticed. please feel free to point out mistakes because i hate leaving them up there.  



End file.
